Deception
by Negligence
Summary: Even more misfortune. axel x roxas axel x saix slight hayner x roxas Sequel to Forgotten. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Whee! Yes, sequel to 'Forgotten'. As a reminder, I don't own these people, yadda yadda, there's boy love, yadda yadda, etc.

Hope you guys will like this one.

xxx.

Our decision.

Our conclusion.

Our passion.

Our demise.

Axel lazily draped an arm around Roxas's lower half, grumbling softly in response to the suns rays that filtered in. It had only been about a month after the incident and dreams with Axel, but it felt like eons. The red head's face nuzzled gently into the other, taking in a small whiff of the younger boy's scent – a warm, sugary smell.

The older male yawned rather loudly, as he rolled over to his side of the tiny bed, planting his feet into the mat beneath with a groan. He glanced back at Roxas, whose expression was full of contentment; a sleeping angel. Axel shook his head, getting to his feet, tugged his coat on, and began for the door. This was how it always was. He'd stay the night with Roxas, and then have to leave once he'd wake up; he didn't the child's parents or friends getting suspicious.

But every morning, it would lead to a conflict, with the smaller boy begging and pleading for the red-head to stay, if not for long, just a few extra minutes.

Those few extra minutes were always more than Axel could give, simply stating he had business to attend to, and it needed constant attention.

This morning was different… Roxas hadn't woken up, not even when the male moved from his cuddling position. Axel frowned. He liked the thought of being needed. It was probably a good advantage to just let sleeping dogs lie and take his leave, but since the complaints had become a daily routine, the older one couldn't help but try to gently wake the other.

"Roxas…" he cooed gently in his ear, nipping the sensitive spot. No response. Clearing his throat, he tried again, lightly shaking him this time. "Roxas… I've got to go soon… Get up…"

Still no response.

Axel bit his lip, moodily groaning, though decided it was best. Brushing his fingers over the youth's cheek, he kissed the spot, soon picking up his gloves on the night stand. Spending extra time to put them on his hands, he reached over for his boots, stalling a large amount by zipping very slowly.

Roxas didn't wake up. Axel left.

x.

Sitting on a broken pillar in front of the old mansion, the red-haired male was twirling his chakra in the air, much like a circus acrobat, trying his best to entertain himself and keep his mind off of Roxas. It was never that easy, though. Roxas was stuck in his mind, like a virus in a computer; a program locked in his brain that wouldn't leave. He growled.

"How's our little boy doing, Axel?" A dull, deeper voice had come from behind the man, nearly startling him to death. "Hm?" Axel blinked, turning back to look at the man. He had such beautiful orange eyes, same as always, with his light blue hair modeled in a fashion that the red-head always favored.

"Our boy. Does he have any recollection of the Organization yet?"

Axel shook his head, feeling a tid bit defensive. He wanted to correct Saix. Tell him that Roxas was his, not theirs. But he couldn't build the guts.

"Roxas? Nah, he's still a little lost. Can't blame him, though; he's always been kind of slow to catch on." Chuckling to himself, Axel hopped down off of the pillar, putting his chakra safely away.

Warm lips met with his. Arms wrapped over his behind. It was forced, nonetheless, but pleasant. Axel closed his emerald eyes, slightly giving in to the temptation of Saix's affection. He was left broken hearted when the orange-eyed male pulled back, though.

"You aren't falling for him, are you?"

"What? No, 'course not." Liar. "He left me long ago. I can't dwell on him forever."

Saix smiled, though it seemed more like a smirk of some sort, immediately pressing another kiss; ridding the empty space between them. "You had me worried…" he whispered, trailing small pecks down Axel's cheek, barely under his chin. "I don't want to be replaced by that brat again."

A small blush fell over the red-head cheeks, trying to draw Saix's attention away from his neck, lightly pushing the lips off while staring up at the sky. "You won't…"

"Then show me."

"Show you?" Axel rose a brow, hissing as another kiss was tucked under his chin.

"Make love to me." Those bright, emerald-hued eyes could rarely lie, and of course, Saix seemed more than determined for this. He knew that if there was any hesitance, it meant he was losing his lover to the so-called 'brat'.

The red head was prepared, though. He knew the question would come sooner or later. Just like every day. "I don't know…" he said softly, trying to lead the other organization member on; try and tease him. "Does that mean I get to be top today?"

"Fat chance." Saix slowly advanced, pressing Axel's back into one of the pillars. His hands resided just above the red-head's shoulders, on either side of his head. The warm kisses came again, this time being welcomed with tongues and pleading moans, with hands traveling over sensitive and private parts. The two kept their passionate sex low-key, making sure that each melodic noise was hushed a few notches, just so they wouldn't disturb anyone around.

One final moan. Mouths met, toning the noise down, as the bodies thrashed on the grass, soon ending up with quiet, low pants, and legs wrapped.

"Tell me you love me."

"I… l-love you."

"Kiss me."

And he did.

xxx.

Well, there you have it.

Read & review, please.

And I know, I'm not too great with the explicit scenes… So, if you don't want anymore, please tell me in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Axel frowned, kicking the pebbles and bits of dirt on the cobblestone as he made his way to Roxas's home. Again, he had played his useless games with Saix, and lied to Roxas about where he was leaving to. Sure, the teen would continue to be blissfully oblivious, and greet the red head in the same fashion such as every night, with endless hugs and signs of affection. The figure murmured to himself, dragging his feet slower along the path. He made no effort to get to his companion as fast as he could.

It was as though Roxas was a lesser being than he seemed a month ago. His smiles failed in sending chills up Axel's spine, and his coy embraces rarely made him blush anymore. The male slowed his pace. If he had a heart, he was sure that it was sinking; deep into his bowels to disintegrate. He placidly dusted the skirt of his cloak, trying to shake the feeling. It hurt. Axel's affection for the blonde haired child was beginning to dwindle.

Now Axel would realize, more or less, that Roxas just isn't the same Roxas that he fell for. This one (though he was rather loving), resembled little of the former organization member, before he turned on the order. The emerald eyed male slumped, getting closer to the house. He'd lied to himself for a while now, believing that the old feeling would rekindle once Roxas had been around him enough. He'd always tell himself that the younger boy would remember sooner or later, and he'd be the same again.

It was hard for him to face the facts now.

x.

As the male ascended a small vine ladder up to Roxas's room, he tried to keep himself positive.

Another thing he had to realize was that he gave himself to Saix when he believed Roxas was no more. But he really did begin to wonder if he was falling for the bluish-haired other. Half of the time he would depend on Saix for his support, and even though he wanted to be rid of him earlier on, he would rather stay – Roxas was no more in his eyes.

The window made an annoyingly loud 'screech' as it slid open, with a beaming blonde peering out of it. "You're back early." He commented, holding a hand out for Axel. The red head heaved out a sigh, batting the hand away, and hoisting himself into the room.

"There wasn't much to do." He said simply, beginning to strip his wardrobe of his gloves and boots. The grass from the forest was still fresh, tracking a small line of green stains on the bed sheet.

Roxas felt a tad hurt when his helpful hand was rejected. "Oh. Is there something I can help with?"

"No." An unexpected tone rose out of Axel's vocals; low, sharp, and cold. Tossing his boots into a corner and placing his gloves on their usual spot, he pulled the zipper of his cloak downward. It slid off of his shoulders, slipping past his hips and lower half, ending up in a pile of black leathery-material. Carelessly looking down at his boxers, he wandered around the room for a bit. Axel rummaged through the drawers, looking for something to wear – whether the clothes were too small or not.

As he successfully pulled out an overly-large tee shirt, he figured it would have to do, soon sliding it on him. It fit comfortably, and the 'Struggle' text across it was rather appealing to his tastes. Making his way to a mirror, he observed, marveled, and soon snapped out of admiring himself as a small hand came at his shoulder. "Axel, where have you been? You're not always this… distant." Roxas's eyes were brimming with both confusion and curiosity. What was it that was bothering Axel?

A sly smile was at the taller one's lips, though it barely reassured the other. "I… walked around town." There was a long amount of silence between them.

"But you have grass on your boots and coat. Were you in the forest? Did you get attacked or something?"

"Yeah… I was in the forest. I just tripped, that's all." _Stop lying to him._ The poor man's conscience was nearly hammering him. Relief washed over him, though, as the smaller body had embraced him from behind. Roxas nuzzled into his back.

"Alright. You know you can trust me, right? Since we're best friends."

"…Yeah. Best friends."

xxx.

Jeez! Sorry everyone; I know it's taken a long while for me to update, and this new chapter isn't all that stunning. I'm getting killed with finals.

Hopefully it'll suffice? Read and review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayner was staying over tonight. Now, that either meant two things to dear Axel: start packing and get out, or meet a close friend. The older male was sitting cross-legged on Roxas's bed, holding his ankles as he watched the boy zoom by; trying to find the right pajamas. Dozens of times he would check in the mirror to see if he looked any different, grabbing different designs of pajamas over and over. After a few minutes of searching, he produced a pair of navy blue bottoms and a white shirt. All that for something so plain? Axel rolled his eyes.

"Why in the world are you trying to look your best? He's _just_ your friend, right?" There was a hurried nod, Roxas soon pouncing up beside the other male. "Course. But he's… You know, picky. And if I don't look right, he'll send me to my room to change." What? That sounded… a little odd. Blinking, he soon felt a little warm head on his shoulder, gently nuzzling into the naked skin. "You smell nice, Axel." Roxas smiled shyly up, before jumping to his feet as the door bell rang. Sigh. That was short-lived.

Finding no point in staying up, Axel crawled under the blonde's freshly washed sheets, pressing his face into the pillow. Mmm. For some reason, that sheer scent of Roxas sent chills up his spine. Axel chuckled to himself, nuzzling the pillow until he felt absolutely comfortable, soon drawing out a long breath. "Well… Might as well enjoy it while it lasts…"

The red haired male hadn't slept by himself in ages. In a bed, that is. He used to sleep alone in the forest, mansion, Castle of Oblivion, et cetera; but never was there a bed. Certainly not this comfortable, either. Groping around for the sheets, he slowly pulled them up to tuck himself in, only to be abruptly shaken from the calm atmosphere by two boys.

Roxas, he had guessed, was the one who jumped on him, while Hayner stood at the door, laughing. He could hear the laughter, but his face was still buried in that pillow, which was now suffocating him with the added force of Roxas's body. Sure, he was light-weight, but he was _bouncing_ on Axel. Hissing in the midst of his agitation, he jerked up, throwing Roxas to the carpet below as he rose. Blankly staring at the two, he gritted his teeth. "What the hell was that for?" he grumbled, rubbing his head, "Don't you two have something better to do?"

Hayner only laughed louder. "So this is the guy that's mooching off of you, huh? Sure seems like the type." Roxas began to giggle, shaking his head.

"Axel, this is Hayner," Roxas smiled, reaching for Hayner's hand, eventually dragging him to Axel, "And Hayner, this is Axel." The two males took a hand, shaking gradually.

"Charmed." The emerald eyed male spat, staring in the other direction in some attempt to ignore that annoying laughter. The male that held his hand must have been about a year or so older than Roxas, with the same buttery-blonde hair, only his was melded with gel in little random swirls, all massed together and pointing back. His eyes weren't a vibrant blue like Roxas's (in fact, they were brown), but still held some sort of childish charm; like a chocolate truffle that you'd want to reach out and sneak a bite out of. Heh. Axel wanted to sneak a bite. He'd bite his head clear off those shoulders.

Hayner's attire, however much it resembled Roxas's, did not match entirely. The shirt was a mossy green; pajama pants being an assortment of different green hues in a mixture of camouflage. Wasn't he just the biggest fashion statement in town.

Tossing a glare at Axel, he gripped his hand more firmly as they shook, soon meeting eyes with him. Red sparks flew. "Pleasure." He growled, before letting go of the hand. Even after the shake had ended, the two still stared; utterly and completely disliking the other. Eventually catching on to the tension, Roxas reached forward, wrapping his arms loosely over Axel's shoulders. Hayner grunted. Axel, 1. Hayner, 0.

"So, um… Let's watch some movies?" Roxas offered, having a bright smile growing across his lips. As Axel leaned back to attempt a kiss, he fell back to find the smaller boy had left from the holding position, already at his friend's side. Very timid did Roxas seem as an arm branched out and curled around his hip, pulling the shorter male to Hayner. "Sounds good." He spoke almost crossly, having his vision set back on Axel – oh, if only Roxas weren't here… They'd be strangling and wringing each other's necks. Axel was already seething silently, along with hiding his mild jealousy.

As Hayner was slowly turned and gently pulled down the hallway, Axel hissed, burying himself back in the covers. Frankly, he was too annoyed and tired to do much other than attempt sleep. Face back in the pillows and sheets pulled higher than needed, he snapped his eyes shut, trying to drown out those thoughts of Hayner.

x.

The two boys held hands, only to let go as one would slide down the railing, hopping onto the floor; though Hayner nearly slipped backward on the tile (thanks to his socks). They hopped over the back of the couch soon enough, and as they got to their knees, they crawled to the storage under the television set. No DVD players, only VHS machines. As Roxas would pick out one Disney movie after another, each seemed to be quickly rejected by Hayner, who was attempting small talk in between. "Hey… Your parents won't be home tonight, right?"

"Yeah, they're both on business trips…"

"So, you and that Axel guy… Is there something going on between you to?"

Roxas fell silent, seeming completely focused on finding a good enough movie. And one, two, three; the one that never failed: Lion King. Holding it up, he offered a smile to Hayner, just to be glared at. "Answer the question, Roxas."

The younger blonde bit his lip, pulling the video cassette out of the box and pressed it into the machine. "No, not really. We're just friends." Scandal, scandal. Roxas was lying just as horribly as Axel had. "You should know that I won't cheat on you."

Staring at the tv screen, Roxas bashed the machine a little, gulping to feel a minor amount of heat on his ear – a warm breath. "Positive?" Hayner murmured, drawing a hand under Roxas's belly, snaking it around to pull him close. The host nodded quickly. As the movie began on the screen, Hayner was already laying on top of his 'friend'; smiling wide like a devious Cheshire cat. "I hope so…" He whispered, leaning down the graze his teeth across the skin of Roxas's ear. A quiet moan left his lips.

"H-Hayner… Please… Not now…" The younger boy pleaded with all of his innocent charm, only to be turned down by a forced kiss, having the back of his head thud on the off-white rug.

"Why not, Roxas? It's not like anyone will care." Another nip, and another dissatisfied; almost hungry moan. The boy lifted his hips up against the one who pinned him, gulping down his retaliation. Please don't be loud, Hayner. Don't let Axel hear…

Hayner's hips bucked down on Roxas's, pinning him more firmly to the ground. He pressed another kiss onto the lips, sliding one hand under the shirt, rubbing eagerly at the nearly erect nipples. Roxas grit his teeth to keep down his noises of pleasure.

Noticing this too easily, Hayner began to grind his hips, leaning over to bite at Roxas's ear; squeezing the living hell out of one of his nipples. The boy on bottom cried out in his arousal reluctantly. "What are you hiding, Roxas?" he purred into the ear, casually licking once or twice, "Did you lie to me…?"

His erect nub was twisted and squeezed, making him yelp all the more louder. "N-no! I didn't! H-Hayner!" Attempting to wriggle out of his hold, he simply became more attached to the rug beneath; another hand sliding under his shirt to play with his other nipple, while his knees latched onto the fragile hips.

"Then why do you keep struggling?" Brows narrowed, he twisted and tugged on Roxas's poor nipples; more noises erupting out from his mouth. "Forget about him. He doesn't care about you like I do."

xxx.

heh. Gotta love those cliffhangers.

Will Roxas get raped unnoticeably or will Axel save him? Gasp! Let's hope I update soon after this. 3

Read & review loves.


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas wanted to scream. If only he could find his voice. Lips now replaced the tormenting fingers and Hayner nipped gradually at the reddening nipples, reaching up to stroke Roxas's cheek as soothingly as possible. The boy spat. "Ah! L-let me…"

"Let you go?" Hayner cooed, carelessly ripping off the younger boy's tee shirt. A reluctant nod followed. "Why? So you can run helplessly to your new lap dog? I told you, Roxas…" His body rose up to meet lips with the captive, growling as he was pulled away from. The older one grabbed Roxas by the chin and yanked him to meet eyes, almost growing fearful at the uncontrollably manic expression that lay on Hayner's face. "He doesn't love you like I do." His voice was caught as another kiss was roughly pressed onto his lips, nearly crying out into Hayner's mouth, murmuring pleadingly for him to let go, to stop, to not hurt him.

A swift slap followed after that. "Shut up."

x.

Axel rolled and tumbled off the bed, sending an alarming thud ringing through the house. He groaned. Dragging himself on his knees across the open floorboards, he glanced at the night stand, to his gloves at the clock. Hm… Only seven? He could've sworn he had been sleeping longer.

x.

Hayner's relentless attacks came to a pause from the sudden noise. If Axel would dare come downstairs, this would never come to be. A disgruntled growl, another slap, and then Hayner stood from Roxas, staring down at the curled up figure; red marks on his cheeks, shaking vulnerably in his side-ways fetal position. "Quit your melodrama… We'll finish this tomorrow or at school."

That's right, this is just the weekend. Roxas took a while to finally register that he'd been in school for a few weeks now. The routine was obviously the same to him, even if he forgot about it on the weekends. Shuddering and attempting to get up, he choked, coughing down at the rug. He curled his fingers, rising up slowly, cautiously; as though Hayner would become a snake all too easily and toss him back down. He didn't, though.

The older boy was sitting at the couch, watching the television screen to see the wildebeest scene, seeming like he hadn't even done anything in the past thirty minutes besides watch the movie. Roxas, on the other hand, limply crawled onto the couch beside Hayner. His head was lowered as he felt an arm slip around his side, dragging him close.

x.

Scratching his head, the red haired male eased himself up, dusting off his boxers, beginning to head for the master bedroom. He carelessly opened the drawers, surveying the clothes for something that would fit him. Roxas never did like it when he did this. Axel merely shrugged, dragging out a random black polo shirt, along with some dusty black slacks. Whatever. It'd have to do.

As he dressed, he posed from himself in the large mirror that Roxas's mother often used, and once he approved, he began through the hall. Axel glanced over the railing as he walked down nonchalantly, watching the screen and then the other boys as they seemed to cuddle. Bitterly gritting his teeth, he made his way into the kitchen. "You two want popcorn?" He called, making Roxas immediately jump at the sound of his voice. Okay. A little strange.

Hayner got on his knees and glared across the room to Axel, holding the top of the couch. "Butter. Don't undercook it, either." He snapped, before turning back to the screen, loosely looping his arms back around Roxas.

"…Sure thing." Axel gulped, staring back at them one more time before searching through the cabinets, looking for the popcorn that Roxas's parents bought a few days ago. He hummed softly to himself in just to feel comforted, standing on his tip toes as he reached into the highest cabinet, pulling out one of those 'Act II' brand popcorn packages. The male shuffled up to the microwave, examining the multiple numbers and options before finally finding the popcorn button. Taking off the plastic and shoving package in, he pressed the button, tapping his foot as he began to wait for it to cook.

He was more than obviously uncomfortable as he saw the other two so close together. He bit his thumb nail, chewing mindlessly on it to see the scene where Simba met with Timon and Puumba. Axel eventually propped himself up on the counter, dangling his feet over the side. 'They're just friends…' the male thought to himself. 'Roxas wouldn't lie to me. We've… Known each other since he came to exist…' His tiny train of thought came to a screeching halt at the microwave beeped mercilessly at him. What a nagging piece of machinery. "Popcorn's ready…" Ignoring the sly kiss Hayner slipped to Roxas's cheek, Axel popped open the bag to watch the steam rise up, enjoying the wave of heat for a few moments.

Sauntering out of the kitchen, he placed the bag on Hayner's lap, gulping to see Roxas's beaten red cheeks. "Roxas?" he tilted his head, "What happened?"

xxx.

well, this was certainly a quick update.

Read & review mmk:3


	5. Chapter 5

Averting his gaze, Roxas made a sad attempt to laugh, rather fake sounding. "Nothing… Don't worry about it." He knew that if he would make a fuss, Hayner would probably turn insane on him. Plus, he felt the gaze of the other blonde drilling in the back of his head, forcing him to turn back. Axel simply bit his lip, grabbing Roxas by the wrist; already feeling a fierce amount of pressure on his arm. Hayner gripped it tight, almost to the point where the blood circulation would stop. The red-head's hand began to pale. "Roxas is staying here. He wants to watch a movie with me. So if you wouldn't mind, get out of this room or out of the house."

As Axel's grip loosened on Roxas's wrist, Hayner's did the same with Axel's arm, a smug little grin across the peachy lips. In moments, the smaller blonde jerked away, leaving the camouflage dressed boy to yelp and reach after him. Hiding behind the tallest of the three, Axel kindly took his position, standing between the blondes. "Get the hell out." The red head snapped, obviously striking some sort of fear in Hayner.

Eyes going wide, he took a step back, whispering a curse under his breath. "Hey, man, I didn't –"

"Leave." Coldly, Axel stepped forward, pushing the other male to the door, slamming it shut when he was finally outside. As banging occurred on the wood, the taller male kicked at it with his heel, causing the noises to end for a few precious seconds.

Now then, although the pyro was quite proud and accomplished with himself, the blonde resident had fallen quiet and pretty much unable to move, all too confused by the quick change of scene. He was glad that the abusive male was outside, but who was this strange man who had suddenly come to his rescue? It certainly wasn't the calm, comforting man named Axel, right?

From Roxas's point of view, the odd situation only seemed to heighten as the power-struggling men began yelling heavy curses to each other. Sliding up to his feet cautiously, he pressed his cold hand on the burning bruise across his cheek, stomach churning – oddly enough. As he stumbled up behind Axel, he slid his arms around him from behind, looking off to the side. "Stop. Please. He's outside, no need to make it all worse…"

"He HIT you, Roxas. I can't believe you aren't kicking his ass for it!" Axel snapped, clawing at the arms around him. Still, the boy would beg, softly nuzzling into the red-head's back. "We'll worry about it later. He's gone, you know." True to his word, Hayner had left, possibly when Axel was going off the deep end about it, or during the time he was cussing his ass off. Calming down to a mild point, he crossed his arms, shrugging. As soon as the hold on his middle had disappeared, he was storming upstairs like a little kid, disregarding Roxas's expression as he slipped past. Wasn't that uneventful?


	6. Chapter 6

Whatever Roxas had to say, Axel easily ignored; too surprised and angry to think of a response

Whatever Roxas had to say, Axel easily ignored; too surprised and angry to think of a response. The blonde could only watch as the other slammed the door, lowering his head, ashamed and lost. His eyes were pleading for Axel to come back down, but how could he see? A door stood tall as a barrier between those two, and heavens know what the red-head was thinking… 'Stupid, stupid, STUPID,' Roxas's mind screamed, but no relief came over him. Gulping, he shook his head, venturing up the stair case; cheeks still flushed with marks and pain. Hayner definitely… Knew how to slap to make it hurt.

x.

Axel paced in the bedroom, shaking his head as well. His green eyes were blazing as specs of red flickered, displaying the spark of anger that continued to run through his veins. The man was quick to take the shirt and slacks off, snatching his uniform for the organization and hastily tugging it on. "I might as well leave," he said aloud, "Roxas and I have changed too much… He has a lover, and I do, too." Frowning, he closed his eyes, as though avoiding the truth. Roxas wouldn't want him back, anyway. Axel was a lying, cheating bastard, and he knew it better than anyone else. Except for Saix, but, he has no access in telling Roxas about it. Much less did he care, Axel could bet, considering Saix would only be after him if he posed a threat… And in some respect, he did; though he was blissfully unaware.

A knock quickly startled the red-head, knocking him back into his childish fit. "Don't bother," he growled, "I don't want to hear it."

x.

Roxas's eyes glowed, his face both hurting in physical pain and emotional. "Axel, please…" he begged, knocking softly again, "It wasn't… I don't,"

The door swung open; the older male ready to leave. "It wasn't what? You don't what? Roxas, you think I seriously didn't hear? Why else would I wake up; you were moaning like you enjoyed it, and don't lie as though you didn't. If he's taken my place for the time I've been gone, then fuck it, Roxas. I don't want to hear it; I don't want to deal with it."

"And you think I didn't hear what you said?" The blonde's expression continued to show hurt, unable to be mad at Axel. "You've lied to me as much as I have to you… Leave if you like, you came here on your own accord; anyway… If you hadn't returned, this wouldn't have happened, and we'd be going along with our normal lives—"

"Normal!? Roxas, are you kidding me? Normal was when you were working with the Organization. Normal was when we were still together, when there was never a problem. You made the fucking decision to leave, and albeit it was a damned choice… You should be happy; you got the life you wanted."

"Axel, no, please– "

Without much less than a sigh, Axel had already torn open a portal, disappearing into the darkness. Roxas's eyes watered, soon collapsing to his knees on the wooden floor. "No, damnit!" He yelled, punching the floor, as though that would ease his pain.

x.

Hayner cracked his knuckles, walking along the streets with the dirtiest look on his face. The night was creeping in on the small town as he went his way, ignorant of the coming darkness. "If I ever see that guy again, I'll kick his ass… Roxas might be protected for now, but he'll also get beaten for his choice…"

x.

Appearing on his minor throne in the meeting hall, Axel murmured, quietly thinking. Luckily, no one tended to appear here when there wasn't a meeting, so this was a nice spot – quiet, solitary. He tapped his fingers idly against the arm rest, making an odd amount of noise. It was odd, rather contrary to his reasoning to dwelling here. His mind was racing. 'Roxas…' Axel sighed, soon finding his voice, "I don't know what to do… Oh, gods…" He breathed in heavily. "We have changed too much… Is this worth saving now? It has to be. Why else would I go after him? Am I just too dependant on the past?"

"Well… I wouldn't blame you," A faint, silky voice responded. Sitting upon a seat beside Axel, a blonde with a mullet had a childish grin.

Surprised, Axel jumped in his seat, startled easily. "Damn it, Demyx… What the hell was that for?"

"You were making a lot of tapping noises." Demyx's tone was in a matter-of-fact state, as though anyone with ears could understand. "So, being a little worried, I had to check. I didn't know when you'd be back. How come you didn't tell me?"

"I want to be alone," Axel snapped bitterly, but knew all too well that it was stupid to hide from anyone. "What do you want, anyway? You're being a pain in the ass, sneaking up on people like that."

"Who, me? Look, I was only trying to help. You want me to go, I will, I just wanted to check on you. Saix's been worried too, you know…" Demyx tilted his head, skeptical about Axel's situation. "You went to see him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did!" He blurted, cheeks flaring; ashamed. "I know I shouldn't have, but I miss him so fucking much, you know?"

Demyx's eyes went a little wide before a chuckle came about, as though an attempt to soothe the edgy male. "I meant Saix, not Roxas. I know about your little explorations," the chuckle soon failed, as a mild frown came about, "Everyone does…"

Axel lowered his head, burying his face in his gloved hands. He spoke in a muffled tone. "Xemnas does? Am I going to be removed?"

"No! Haha. Well, about the being removed part, I mean. Xemnas knows as much as everyone else. But he's not… Mad, surprisingly. He knows a lot more than we gave him credit for. And I doubt he blames you, either. We all miss Roxas, but it's apparent that you deserve to see him more than the rest of us." Demyx gave a comforting punch to Axel's arm, in a brotherly-love fashion. "Now why is this getting you so worked up?"

"Roxas… He was cheating on me. He was with some kid in his town that treats him like dirt; slap marks to prove it, and yet he still defended that bastard."

Demyx shook his head, closing his eyes with a slight smirk. "Axel, you went to someone else, too… And Roxas was the one who didn't remember. It's not like he remembered you and was waiting for you, and knew he was cheating on you… Not that it's… Well, I mean… What the hell am I supposed to say?"

The corners of Axel's lips drooped into a frown. "I know…" He muttered, though having no real response on what he 'knew'. "I just… It's Roxas, Demyx. You know how damn innocent he is… And he's getting abused by this asshole who doesn't even deserve him. I don't know how to protect him."

"Well…" Tilting his head from side to side, the sitarist cracked his neck. "Did he kick you out, or did you run out on him? He never seemed like the guy to hurt others… But eh,"

Axel sent his gaze to Demyx, who was drawing little circles in the air with his fingers. "I ran out… I can't just… Let that kid abuse him,"

"So, why aren't you still protecting Roxas? You're practically letting that other guy waltz in unless you're around."

"…Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"You're right. For once."

"For once!?"

x.

Roxas was up, sitting on the couch downstairs, staring into the blank television screen. He'd already turned the movie off, having no interest in actually watching it.

xxx.

Omigosh am I back? Maybe. R&R I've been so dead


End file.
